1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a thin film deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the same, and more particularly, to a thin film deposition apparatus that can be easily used to manufacture large-sized display devices on a mass scale and that improves manufacturing yield, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the thin film deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
An organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers, including an emission layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged opposite to each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed via various methods, one of which is a deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured by using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as a thin film to be formed is disposed to closely contact a substrate, and a thin film material is deposited over the FMM in order to form the thin film having the desired pattern.
However, the deposition method using such an FMM is not suitable for manufacturing larger devices using a mother glass having a size of 5 G or greater. In other words, when such a large mask is used, the mask may bend due to self-gravity, thereby distorting a pattern. This is not conducive for the recent trend towards high-definition patterns.